battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Yamamoto Imperial Navy/@comment-27822411-20150904100630
6 years earlier- Two men were walking down the beach, until they went inside a cave. One was wearing a commander suit and navy cap, the other wore a samurai suit and helmet. It was Raider and Khoi, the latter had something to show his Prussian friend. The two of them slowly made their way through the crabs and rocks, before being confronted with what looked like a wall. Khoi raised his arm to stop Raider. He turned around to face him. Khoi: You okay there? Raider: I am just fine. But what are we doing zere? Khoi: Well, remember that German battlecruiser we found a few months before? The Prinz Koing? Raider: Of course. We found him in ze port. He was just sitting zhere. So we took her. Why? Khoi: Well, over the months, I have...let's say made some major improvements on her. Khoi snapped his fingers and the whole cave was illuminated with light. The wall turned out to be a ship. She dwarfed the two men in size. Raider stared in awe. Khoi: With torpedo bulges, new guns, more AA mounts, radar, aircraft facilities on the main superstructure, better armour and most important of all: a sick camouflage, we have upgraded the ship in something better...Meet: The Fürst Odin! Raider: Oh my...you,,you shouldn't Khoi: Think of it as a gift to you for your service and assistance. I hope 'he' serves you well -Present day- Raider: Next time, don't do zat, or you will be swimming with ze fishes. The ONI Ronin nodded. Raider sighed, now able to curse normally. He looked over the crew, who were all jogging up and down the hills. After the Kageryū was withdrawn for a small refit, he had spent the time drilling the crew on how to fight hand to hand combat and how to use new weapons. He also trained on anti tank drills, in case PANZER showed up. It was going so well. Then... Shukishi: Raider! We have spotted a lone German warship, heading our way! Raider: Zhis is bad. We have no ship! Everyone, man ze batteries! The crew rushed to their stations, behind shore batteries and camouflage posts, waiting for the orders they dread. Raider slowly took his telescope and zoomed in on the ship. Raider: Strange...it looks familiar... Suddenly, his radio began to emit a message. If you are gonna greet us like this, then you better have sushi and flowers. Raider paused, before smiling. He called off the defence and rushed towards the shore. Raider: Izumo! Chen Kai! It's you! The grand ship slowly halted, and two men disembarked off it. Raider bowed to Kia, before hi-fiving Izumo. All the men laughed as they met each other for the first time in a while. Raider then slowly walked over to the ship, now resting where the Kageryū once was. He placed his hand on the ship's hull, smiling like he never had before.'' Raider: It has been for long, my little boy...Odin. Shukishi, observing from his post, smiled at the reunion. He was glad to see that even Raider had a softer side to him. But he wished that Khoi was here as well. But no one knew where he was. he guessed it was only a matter of time before they find wherever he had been taken to. Until then, it was still chaos. OOC: Fürst Odin with slightly new camo.